dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Mine Massacre
} |name = Mine Massacre |icon = Quest icon DA2.png |image = Dragon_Mine_Massacre.jpg |px = 270px |act = 3 |start = Hightown or The Bone Pit |end = Hubert (Hightown) |location = The Bone Pit |previous = The Bone Pit Get Back to Work |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Mine Massacre is an Act 3 secondary quest in Dragon Age II. At The Bone Pit a High dragon has destroyed the mines and slaughtered the miners. It is up to Hawke to slay the beast to make the territory safe. Acquisition Once you reach Act 3, speak with Hubert in Hightown's market during the day. It is also possible to bypass the conversation and go to the Bone Pit directly. Walkthrough Hubert informs you of trouble at the mines which you co-own with him. When you arrive at the pit, you will find the camp in flaming ruins and the men all dead. Follow the first path on the right to the large open area in the south. Just before you reach the two pillars guarding the entrance to the area, the cutscene of the high dragon attacking the party starts. Loot from the high dragon includes: * Random amount of money from 20 to 15 * High Dragon Fire Gland, which starts the Herbalist's Tasks quest * – final upgrade for Fenris * – used for crafting Rune of Devastation and Rune of Valiance * * * * * * * Depending on Hawke's class, the chestpiece of the Mantle of the Champion: * for mages * for rogues * for warriors After the fight, return to Hubert to inform him that the men and equipment were destroyed by the dragon. Choices in this conversation have no effect on experience, companion friendship/rivalry, or other outcomes. Rewards * 1500 XP (for the fight) * 1500 XP (quest completion from Hubert) Result The high dragon is slain. Hawke can take control of the mines from Hubert (this has no effect in the game). Bugs * If you go straight to the Bone Pit and fight the dragon without speaking to Hubert, he will not be marked by a quest marker. However, if you speak to him, the quest will be completed. * Sometimes, when the high dragon is killed, its body will appear to be unlootable. The loot point can spawn away from its body and, if you search the battlefield using targeting ( TAB / LT) you can find the loot point marked as "High Dragon" floating on empty ground. * It is possible for a rogue to use Vendetta to attack the dragon while perched on the cliff. However, the rogue will be stuck there. * 1.04 The dragon may get stuck after you clear a wave of Dragonlings. You won't be able to target it, and the dragon will stay on the ledge and only use its fire spit. It may be possible to find an area where the targeting works. The dragon will come down after being attacked, and the fight will continue as normal. * When defeating the dragon, the cutscene in which it is slain may show Hawke defeating an invisible entity. * The dragon may not have the chestpiece for any of the classes. * The achievement for "Slaying a High Dragon" may not unlock. * Sometimes the dragon may drop all three variations of the Mantle of the Champion chestpiece, regardless of class. References Category:Dragon Age II secondary quests